White Houses
by jonastiisdale
Summary: Joe,Ashley,Miley,Taylor & Nick. 5 best friends move into one house. Love/Friendship/Hate/Jealousy/Secrets/Shocks & more.
1. Chapter 1

_White Houses._

5 good friends, Joe, Ashley, Miley, Nick and Taylor all moved into a small house together after they graduated from High School. They were

All really excited for a long, hot summer together, even though

They knew it would lead to some drama.

Love/Friendship/Hate/Jealousy/Secrets/Shocks & more.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

_With Miley and Ashley._

Ashley: I can't believe your Dad won't let you do this!!

Miley: I know, but im still gonna come.

Ashley: what about your dad, he will go insane!!

Miley: he won't if he doesn't find out. –Smirks-

Ashley: ok, if your 'plan' works, be at my house by 7 –stands up-

Miley: Ok. Bye girl.

Ashley: good luck –hugs her and leaves-

_7:30pm_

-Knock knock-

Ashley: -runs to the door and answers-

Joe: Hey. –Walks in-

Nick: -walks in behind him- im gonna get the bags in the truck.

Ashley: oh mine are upstairs, thanks Nick –smiles-

Nick: -smiles and runs upstairs-

Ashley: -walks to the kitchen-

Joe: -follows- so, how did you find this place again?

Ashley: -makes herself a sandwich- it was my moms till she left.

Joe: oh, so why are we going again, you need abit of romance with me? –Smiles and leans on her shoulder-

Ashley: -turns around and looks at him-

Joe: -looks back at her-

_They have a moment x] lol_

Nick: -walks in- all … ready?

Ashley: -snaps out of it- oh erm, coming –walks to the door- and, my answers a maybe –smiles and walks outside-

Joe: -chuckles and grabs the sandwich she made from the counter and leaves-

Miley: -standing on the back of the truck- hey y'all.

Ashley: you came! –Smiles and runs up to her-

Miley: -jumps down- course! My dads easy to trick

Taylor: -pokes her head out of the truck window- c'mon guys!

Joe: -opens the door for the girls and they get in the back, then so does he and he shuts the door behind him-

Nick: -gets in the drivers seat and begins to drive-

_12:45am_

Joe: -leaning on the window asleep-

Nick: -half asleep, still driving-

Taylor: -counting the cars they pass by-

Miley: -asleep, half falling of her seat, talking in her sleep-

Ashley: -in the middle of Joe & Miley on her laptop- ARGHHH!!!!!!!!!

Joe: -wakes up and bangs his head on the window- damn girl!!

Ashley: I lost... again.

Taylor: 78th time.

Ashley: -closes her laptop- how much longer?

Nick: 2 hours?

Joe: whys this place so far away?

Ashley: my mom lived down here when she was lil.

Joe: ahh –drifting off asleep again-

_2:15am_

Nick: halleluiah, were here.

Taylor: 3,786 cars we've passed.

Nick: -just nods and gets out of the truck-

Taylor: -looks at the backseat to see all 3 of them asleep- hm, PANCAKES!

Miley & Joe: -wake up- WHERE?

Taylor: pigs –get out of the truck-

Miley: -looks out of the window- WERE HERE! –Gets out-

Ashley: -asleep, her heads lay on Joe's lap-

Joe: -smiles down at her-

Nick: -pops his head in the car- dude get the keys from Ashley.

Joe: -goes through her pockets-

Ashley: -wakes up slightly- Joe, why are you feeling me up?

Joe: -laughs a little- where are the keys?

Ashley: girls don't use pockets; we have bags –points to her bag on the floor-

Joe: -picks it up and throws it to nick-

Nick: -throws it to Taylor-

Taylor: ergh, your such a guy Nick! –Walks towards the front door-

Ashley: -gets up- oh, sorry for like lying on your em—

Joe: -laughs- its fine –gets out-

Ashley: -follows-

Nick: -gets inside the house- whoa, this is nice!!

Miley: -walks in and leans on his shoulder- ergh, I will look in the morning

Taylor: Im up too bed, night guys –walks upstairs and finds a room with a bed to sleep in-

_Ashley & Joe walk in 5 mins later & see everyone has gone._

Ashley: -drops her bags-

Joe: -drops his- wheres my room?

Ashley: I'll show you, c'mon –they go upstairs-

_10 minutes later_

_With Ashley_

Ashley: -getting ready for bed, realises she has somebody's jacket on, looks at it- This is Joes –Smiles slightly to herself and hangs it on the back of her door-

_The Next Day_

Ashley: -walks downstairs, looks into the kitchen and see's Taylor & Joe sat down eating some cereal. Then she looked outside and saw Nick sitting with a Coffee-

Miley: -puts her hands on her shoulders & jumps behind her- so, what we doing today?

Ashley: -jumps a little- anything

Miley: well, that narrows the choice down –sarcastic-

Ashley: -walks into the Kitchen-

Miley: -follows- goooood-mornin –sits next to Taylor-

Taylor: morning miles.

Joe: -walks up to the sink & puts his bowl in- You look tired.

Ashley: -making herself a coffee- I am, got hardly any sleep last night.

Nick: -comes in talking to himself-

-_All stare at him-_

Nick: -looks up- Oh, didn't know you were all awake. :\

Miley: -tries not to laugh-

Joe: aqward!

Ashley: -walks past him- don't worry, Miley does it too –walks out-

Joe: wow –walks out too-

Miley: I don't talk to myself –laughs nervously-

_2:45pm_

Nick: -swimming around the pool-

Miley: -runs outside and jumps in the pool-

Nick: -tries to cover himself from the splash-

Miley: comes up from underneath the water & giggles- Hi!

Nick: -laughs a little- you made quite an entrance.

Miley: you know how I do :)

Nick: -stares at her & smiles-

Miley: -giggles a little- what?

Nick: I don't know really. You seem pretty different from other girls.

Miley: different? That's bad Nick—

Nick: NO, it's not bad. Its… good

Miley: -laughs- well, if I was right, I would say you're trying to flirt with me?

Nick: me? Flirting? –Laughs- NO! I have a girlfriend.

Miley: what? You do?

Nick: No.

Miley: but you sai—

Nick: I know, I know –moves abit of hair from her face- I lied, sorry.

Miley: -looks up at him-

Nick: -leans in slowly-

Taylor: -looking from the window- ASHLEY! Look!

Ashley: -runs to her and see's- there about to kiss!

_Both: awww_

Joe: -walks out- WHOA.

_Niley: -ABOUT to kiss, but Joe interrupted, they both pull away-_

Nick: what Joe?

Joe: nothing, im bored.

Ashley: -runs out and hits Joe-

Joe: -holds his arm- um, OW!

Ashley: -laughs nervously- nick, miley. Is he disturbing 'something'?

_Niley: -look at Eachother-_

Miley: NO **-** Nick: Yes

Joe: what?

Ashley: JOE, WHATS WITH THE 20 QUESTIONS, LETS GO –trying to drag him-

Joe: -confused- it was 1 question.

Ashley: -tugs his arm extra hard and he comes-

_Inside_

Joe: why did you do that?

Ashley: they were OBVIOUSLY going to kiss, and you ruined it!!

Joe: oh well im sorry!

Taylor: ERGH, JOE!

Joe: just lock them outside, they will kiss again soon.

Ashley: that's stupi—

Taylor: genius!!

Ashley: your just agreeing with him because you li-

Taylor: -covers her mouth- 2 against 1, you loose Ash –smiles nervously-

Joe: -locks the door- and BAM you don't need to stress at me now.

Ashley: -rolls her eyes and walks away-

_8:30pm_

_(Outside)_

Miley: -sitting on a deck-chair- who's idea do you think it was to lock us out?

Nick: Joe's. –Tries the door handle again-

Miley: I agree… erghhh!

_Inside_

Joe: -eating noodles watching sport on TV-

Ashley: something's missing.

Joe: yeah! The presenter cut off his beard!

Ashley: no Joe!

Taylor: -walks past the living room but hears a noise outside. Walks to the back door and see's Nick-

Nick: TAYLOR!!

Taylor: -opens the door- yeah, we forgot about you guys, sorry!

Miley: -runs in- was this Joe's idea?

Taylor: erm, yes.

Miley: -runs into the lounge and hits Joe over the head various times-

Joe: ow, ow, ow, ow OW!!

Miley: why you lock us out?

Joe: erm, fun?

Nick: -walks in- not fun for us.

Joe: we wasn't thinking about fun for you

Nick: I might jus—

Ashley: GUYS!

Nick&Joe: what?

Ashley: shut up.

_10:45pm_

_With Taylor_

Taylor: -In the kitchen, making a hot chocolate-

Joe: -comes next to her- can I have one of those?

Taylor: yeah, if you make it yourself –smiles and walks out the the balcony-

Joe: -follows- why you out here?

Taylor: I don't know, it's a beautiful night –smiles & drinks some of her hot chocolate-

Joe: you got a chocolate moustache –laughs a little-

Taylor: -wipes her mouth with her sleeve & giggles-

Joe: -smiles a little- Taylor?

Taylor: yes? –Looks at him-

Joe: I think… think I like –

Taylor: -smiles and kisses him-

Joe: -confused but kisses back-

Taylor: -deepens it a little-

Miley: -walks out but stops and sees them & whispers- oh my gosh.

Ashley: -runs to her with nick chasing her laughing-

Miley: -covers Ashley's mouth quick-

Ashley: -screams into mileys hand-

Miley: -points to Joe & Taylor-

Nick: lock them out, lock them out!!

Ashley: -straight face & coughs-

Joe: -pulls away & turns around. See's them there- oh erm—

Taylor: …Hi –waves a little-

Ashley: -walks away-

Taylor: erm, I'll go to her –walks after Ashley-

Miley&Nick: -smirk-

Joe: what?

Nick: you like Taylor

Miley: no, you like like Taylor

Nick: like--

Miley: yeah!

Joe: -moans and walks inside-

Miley: -checks if Joe's gone- hes gone.

Nick: -smirks & kisses her-

Miley: -kisses back-

Nick: -pulls away- me + you. Joe + Taylor. Ashley's got nobody

Miley: true –wraps her arms around his neck-

Joe: -walks back in- my pho-- -looks at them weird-

Miley: -starts hitting his back- DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!

Nick: -goes along with it- alright alright.

Miley: -giggles nervously- night Joe –walks out quickly-

_With Taylor and Ashley_

Taylor: -knocks on her bedroom door-

Ashley: -sighs- come in.

Taylor: -comes in and walks to her- … Hi

Ashley: you like Joe?

Taylor: um, YEAH!!

Ashley: -walks to her dressing table and sits down-

Taylor: -walks behind her and looks at her through the mirror- im sorry I didn't tell you.

Ashley: its fine, I mean its Joe. I just never thought you guys would like each other.

Taylor: yeah, well I never thought he'd like me.

Ashley: I guess –looks though the draw-

Taylor: well, night Ash.

Ashley: night -smiles slightly, Taylor leaves-

-Ashley begins taking off her jewellery and she notices something through the mirror. She gets up and walks to the door and gets the Jacket she was wearing of Joes. She walked to Joe's room and knocked on-

Joe: who is it?

Ashley: Santa

Joe: come in then.

Ashley: -walks in and closes the door behind her- Hi –smiles-

Joe: wait, I thought it was Santa –fake frowns-

Ashley: well im sorry to disappoint.

Joe: naa, your not a disappointment –laughs a little + pats the space next to him on the bed-

Ashley: -walks over and lays next to him-

Joe: so… I guess you made an appointment to come see me?

Ashley: oh yes, of course. –Puts the jumper over his face- I found this

Joe: -pushes it off- thanks. So you've been stealing my jumpers?

Ashley: oh yeah Joe, I didn't tell you? –Sarcastic-

Joe: -laughs & twirls abit of her hair around his finger-

Ashley: I love you Joe.

Joe: -coughs and jumps up, his finger get tangled in her hair (lmfao) - what?

Ashley: -looks up at him- as a friend.

Joe: oh –lies down again and untangles her hair from his finger- well, I love you too then.

Ashley: -giggles- thank you. So you and Taylor?

Joe: no answer.

Ashley: but you kissed?

Joe: still no answer

Ashley: you guys dating?

Joe: 20 questions?!?!

Ashley: yes. So? What's the answer?

Joe: I don't know.

Ashley: that's not an answer

Joe: yes it is

Ashley: is not

Joe: is!

Ashley: not! –Punches his stomach, playfully-

??: -walks in- night Joe—what are you guys doing?

Ashley: -gets up from the bed- best friend fighting Taylor

Taylor: -looks at her-

Ashley: im not trying to steal your man don't worry. Night Joseph—

Joe: don't call me that!

Ashley: too late, bye Taylor -walks out-

Taylor: -looks at him- what's going on between us?

Joe: I don't know, what IS going on between us?

Taylor: did that kiss mean anything to you?!!

Joe: it di - -


	2. Chapter 2

**WHITE HOUSES**

_**Chapter 2**_

_(Continued from last)_

Joe: It Did Taylor.

Taylor: -Happy- really?!

Joe: -stands up- yeah, I guess

Taylor: wait! You guess?

Joe: the kiss meant 'something', but I just cant see 'us' being a couple.

Taylor: oh –looks down-

Joe: im sorry Taylor, we've been friends for too long, you're like a little sister to me and would you seriously date your brother?

Taylor: I guess not –looks up at him-

Joe: so we cool?

Taylor: totally –high fives him-

Joe: -laughs- night Tay –kisses her head-

Taylor: goodnight –smiles and walks out-

_With Ashley_

Ashley: -logs on her iChat-

**Online: User: **itsTizz **PM: **miley&taylor :) Joe3 nick :D

_**Camiii164 - **/3 miss him. **{Chat/block}**_

_**Selly-ena! - **Summertime :D **{Chat/block}**_

_**Efron14 - **?? **{Chat/block}**_

_**NEVERSHOUTdemi – **selena, loveyou:D I miss everyone :( **{Chat/block}**_

-She clicks on Camiii164-

**Camiii164 – **Hi :D x

**itsTizz –** Hey Camilla.

**Camiii164 – **are you dating Joe?

**itsTizz** – nope :S why?

**Camiii164 –** oh, just wondering, is he with you?

**itsTizz –** nope.

**Camiii164 –** oh well, when you see him tell him I said I love him.

**itsTizz –** didn't you guys breakup?

**Camiii164 –** yes, but its obvious he still likes me

**itsTizz –** O ok.

**Camiii164** – ttyl, bye love :D _**–signed off-**_

-Nick comes into Ashley's room-

Nick: hey Shorty –walks to her-

Ashley: -looks over her shoulder & sees him- don't call me that :)

Nick: it's your nickname –looks at her laptop screen- Camilla?

Ashley: supposingly Joe still 'likes her'

Nick: isn't he with Taylor?

Ashley: I don't know, that boy's life sounds confusing.

Nick: I agree.

_The Next Morning_

_Eating Breakfast_

Joe: -walks in- Morning guys –smiles and sits down next to Taylor-

_Ashley & Nick look at each-other._

Taylor&Miley: morning.

Joe: what we doing today?

Miley: I found out about a mall, few miles from here. We should go there.

Ashley: yay, shopping –smiles-

Nick: I would kill to love something as much as girls love shopping!

Joe: yeah, its like kids with bubbles.

Taylor: bubbles are fun

_All look at her_

Taylor: … for – kids. Let me finish –looks at her plate and carries on eating-

Ashley: oh btw Joe, Camilla loves you.

Joe: -looks at her weird-

Taylor: -looks up- is that the reason were not dating?

Joe: what?

Ashley: so you're dating Camilla?

Joe: NO! Where did you hear that?

Ashley: she told me she loved you last night on chat.

Nick: yup I read it.

_Everyone looks at Joe_

Joe: she's a crazy Ex.

Nick: I agree, she is abit loopy-loo

Taylor: -looks at Joe-

Joe: to set things straight, I don't like anyone!

Miley: but yesterday you said you lik-

Joe: NOBODY! –Gets up and leaves-

_11:30am_

Miley: ASHLEY HURRY UP!

Ashley: -runs down- im ready, im ready

Taylor: let's go

_-They all leave the shopping centre-_

_3 hours later_

_In the food court_

Joe&Nick: -eating like pigs-

Taylor&Miley&Ashley: -looking at them in disgust-

Nick: -speaks with mouth full- what?

Miley: -mumbles- my boyfriends a pig.

Ashley: -hears her and looks at her- whos a pig? Your 'boyfriend'?

Miley: -looks at nick then Ashley- no my *BESTFRIEND*

Ashley: ohh –carries on eating-

Nick: im not a pig, I just eat like one.

Miley: -rolls her eyes-

_That Night_

_They decided to go to the Movies and watch the Orphan_

Miley: -really into the movie-

Nick: -puts his arm around her-

Miley: -doesn't notice, she's too into the film-

Nick: -kisses her cheek- you okay?

Miley: -turns to him and smiles- yes -kiss him-

Joe&Ashley: -look next to them (at Miley & nick)-

Ashley: -looks down & whispers to Joe- well this is aqward.

Joe: -leans to her and whispers- just a lil

Ashley: -laughs-

Joe: -phone goes off; he gets a txt- shit –searching in his pockets-

Ashley: -trying not to laugh-

Nick&Miley: -pull away and look at him-

Joe: -finds his phone then looks next to him- OH, I see you guys have stopped making out now?

Miley: -blushes-

Ashley: -slouched in her seat, trying not to laugh-

Joe: what's so funny Ashley?

Random Dude- SHHH!

_After The Film_

Taylor: -asleep-

Ashley: -stands up- TAYLORRR!!

Taylor: WHAT? –Jumps up-

Ashley: freak.

Nick: -puts his arm around Miley-

Miley: -moves his arm- there here!

Joe: -texting, doesn't look at them- guys, we've figured you're dating.

Miley&Nick: -walk out of the theatre-

Taylor: -follows-

Ashley: -begins to walk with Joe- who you texting?

Joe: -looks at her- somebody.

Ashley: -raises her eyebrow-

Joe: Let's go –puts his arm around her and rushes out the door-

Ashley: im being serious, who you texting?

Joe: and im being serious, somebody!

Ashley: -gives him puppy eyes- joeeeeeee.

Joe: -looks at her & gives in- Camilla.

Ashley: Camilla Camilla?

Joe: yes Camilla.

Ashley: why?

Joe: because.

Ashley: fine, don't tell me. –Begins to walk faster-

Joe: fine, I won't

_5 minutes later, in the Car._

Ashley: im driving.

Nick: why?

Ashley: cause I want to –snatches the keys-

Nick: -rolls his eyes and sits in the back next to Miley-

Joe: -gets in the front, still texting-

Ashley: -sets off driving, few minutes later tries to see what Joe's texting-

Taylor: -leans in-between in 2 front seats and looks at Joe's phone- WHAT?

Ashley: WHAT? –Looks at her-

Miley: WHAT?

Nick: EYES ON THE ROAD!

Ashley: -faces the road-

Taylor: -fake laughs- im sorry Joe, but Camilla aint coming staying up here.

Joe: what? Why not? –Turns to her-

Ashley: you invited Camilla?

Joe: yeah, why is it a problem?

Ashley: yeah, unless she want to sleep outside.

Joe: maybe I will go back home then.

Nick: dude, don't be so stupid.

Joe: your all so fucking selfish! –Faces the window-

_The rest of the car-ride was silent_

_The next morning._

Ashley: -walks downstairs and walks into the kitchen-

Joe: -looks up at her then just looks back down-

Ashley: ive been thinking…

Joe: what? About how selfish you are?

Ashley: no, about how Camilla should come stay.

Miley: -walks in, laughs sarcastically- HAHAHAHA no. funny joke.

Ashley: im serious Miley.

Miley: are you feeling okay? –Feels her head- Camilla can't stay.

Joe: thanks Ashley –gets up and hugs her-

Ashley: -doesn't hug back-

Joe: -pulls away and looks at them-

Miley: -slightly shakes her head and walks to the toaster-

Ashley: -sighs-


End file.
